1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to structures, semiconductor devices, and fabrication of semiconductor devices with bridged local interconnects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In semiconductor device fabrication, various semiconductor components should be electrically connected to other semiconductor components. Depending upon layout of semiconductor components within the semiconductor device, it may be challenging to electrically connect the desired components, especially if the components to be connected are located near each other or if other semiconductor components separate the components to be connected.